kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
No Heart
The No Heart is a boss exclusive to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It is a data simulation of Master Xehanort in his Keyblade Armor, and is fought within the "Machinations unto Darkness" battle in the Mirage Arena. It wields Master Xehanort's Keyblade in battle. At the beginning of the battle, it sits on a throne in the Throne Room of the Land of Departure, and it later stands up to fight the character directly. Design No Heart wears a suit of Keyblade Armor branded with a single Nobody emblem centered on the torso, Nobody emblem-esque thorns protruding from its greaves, and Nobody emblem-esque thorns wrapping around its boots. Its crown and shoulder pad are gold, while the rest of the armor is colored in light shades of blue and silver. It has two silver belts on its waist and what seem to be white feathers on its right shoulder in place of a spiked pauldron. Several cords crisscross in front of its torso, connecting a pair of baggy sleeves to massive, oblong pieces of armor worn on each arm. No Heart removes both of these sleeves and the straps before fighting. No Heart's faceplate is beak-like in structure and it wears clawed gauntlets. It also wears black pants underneath the armor. This Keyblade Armor is later worn by Xemnas in his Armored Controller form. It wields Master Xehanort's Keyblade in battle. Like "Another", "No Heart" is an anagram of Xehanort without the X in the name. Strategy No Heart is one of the strongest secret bosses in the game. Its attacks are strong and can deal heavy damage. In terms of preparation, the character should be at a high level, have a strong Keyblade, max HP, and lots of Cure and Potion commands, as well as have the Second Chance and Once More abilities equipped. In the first phase of the battle, No Heart remains stationary, protected by a large barrier of dark energy. To disable the barrier, the character must attack No Heart's Keyblade, which is constantly floating around. In terms of offense, No Heart will summon a swarm of flying Keyblades from the Keyblade Graveyard to attack the character and sometimes use an advanced Corridor of Darkness that traps characters on the barrier, and may use Dark Volley. ( must be pressed repeatedly to break free) The boss's Keyblade is vulnerable to any attack. After dispelling the barrier, the fight becomes more serious as No Heart rises from the throne, removes its cape and challenges the character directly. This is the harder phase of the battle. The boss possesses an arsenal of potent dark-based attacks which can deal large, and possibly fatal damage. No Heart mainly uses Sonic Impact, darting around the arena to attack the character. The boss can utilize Dark Volley to strike from a distance, as well as summon flying Keyblades to attack. The boss can create waves of dark energy by swinging its Keyblade. It may also leap into the air and slam the ground to create a large shockwave. No Heart can use Reversal to maneuver around the character to unleash more Keyblade strikes, and may teleport to avoid attacks. No Heart also can create large pools of dark energy that will either slow down or speed up anything that is inside. The armor can also alter the shape of its Keyblade for strong attacks (a similar fighting style to the Lingering Will) such as turning it into a claw to grab characters ( must be pressed repeatedly to break its grip), morphing it around its leg for powerful kicks, and turning it into a wing to fly. From the air, it will either shoot more dark energy blasts, dive at the hero repeatedly, or use its most powerful attack: A large explosion of dark energy that will instantly drain all HP, Commands, and the focus gauge if characters are in the vicinity. It may also telekinetically command its Keyblade to attack characters directly. The reward for defeating No Heart is the Crown Unlimit Keyblade. Trivia *The music that plays during No Heart's battle is Forze dell'Oscurità, a remix of Forze del Male and Darkness of the Unknown, and is also the battle theme for Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas, respectively. Videos Category:Original characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Optional bosses